The Silver Cat
by PinkPikachu94
Summary: "Well if I knew that, it wouldn't be a prophecy would it?" Jayfeather snapped back. "Just remember the silver kit is destined for greatness."
1. Prologue

Prologue

In a deserted clearing, a dark cream she-cat clearing, staring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirring of sleeping cats. Behind her, in her den she sees herself sleeping peacefully.

A dark gray-and-white she-cat emerges from the dark corner, her pawsteps quick and soundless.

The cream cat dipped her head in greeting, "Why are we here?" she meowed.

"I do not know Rosestar." Answered the gray-and-white cat, settling herself on the cool stone of the hollow. "But I am sure we will find out soon enough."

"Snowstorm is right." a annoyed voice meowed from the shadows.

"Who's there?" Rosestar hissed.

Slowly a gray tabby tom joined the two she-cats. "Does it matter? What is more important is the reason I brought you two here." The tom hissed.

"Jayfeather, it has been awhile." Snowstorm meowed.

Jayfeather snorted, "Follow me." He turned and headed towards the nursery. All three cats entered the nursery but stop when Jayfeather sat next to NightFrost and her two kits.

"What does my sister have to do with anything?" Snowfrost asked.

"It's not your sister I came to talk to you about you fool." Jayfeather sneered back. "It is the silver kit. She is destined for greatness."

"What kind of greatness?" Rosestar asked.

"Well if I knew that, it wouldn't be a prophecy would it?" Jayfeather snapped back. "Just remember the silver kit is destined for greatness." The Jayfeather faded away.

"We must keep this from her and her sister." Snowstorm mewed. Rosestar nodded in agreement and left the nursery, both waking up to the new dawn.

 _Silverkit is destined for greatness. . ._ both she-cats thought.

To be Continued . . .

Please review my Warriors Fanfiction


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: **ROSESTAR** – dark cream she-cat

Deputy: **SMOKECLOUD** – black-and-gray tom

Medicine Cats: **SNOWSTORM** – dark gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **OWLFEATHER** – brown-and-white tom

 **DEERPELT** – brown she-cat with white spots on her back

 **ROWANFOOT** – blue-gray tom, tinged with silver around his muzzle

 **NIGHTFROST** – black she-cat with blue eyes

 **LIGHTNINGTAIL** – black tom with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, ASHPAW**

 **MOUSETAIL** – small brown tom

 **BRIGHTSKY** – white-and-ginger she-cat with glossy fur

 **APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

 **RUNNINGHEART** – swift tabby tom

 **SONGBIRD** – light brown tabby she-cat with white front paws and amber eyes

 **LIONCLAW** – golden tabby tom with thick fur and long front claws

 **APPRENTICE, SUNPAW**

 **DAWNFUR** – cream she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **RAINFLOWER** – soft-furred, pale gray she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW**

 **SAGENOSE** – pale gray tabby tom with pale stripes

 **CLOUDSPOTS** – long-furred, black tom with a white chest, white ears, and two white front paws

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **ASHPAW** – gray tom with amber eyes

 **AMBERPAW** – cream-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **SUNPAW** – ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 **SILVERPAW** – silver she-cat with blue eyes

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **ECHOMIST** – longhaired, pale silver-gray she-cat with soft, glossy fur tipped with white (mother of Volekit,a gray tom, Beetlekit, a black tom, and Petalkit, a tortoiseshell she-cat)

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **LEAFSTORM** – ginger she-cat with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: **RAVENSTAR** – black tom with a white-tipped tail

Deputy: **LAKESTORM** – dark brown tom

Medicine cat: **AMBERFOOT** – ginger tom with one white paw and amber eyes

Warriors: **SOOTPELT** – gray tom

 **DOEFEATHER** – pale cream, fawn, and white she-cat with amber eyes

 **CLOUDPELT** – think-furred white tom with blue eyes

 **NUTWHISKER** – brown tom with amber eyes

 **AMBERLEAF** – dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears

 **APPRENTICE, MARIGOLD PAW**

 **BRIGHTWHISKER** – brown-and-white she-cat

 **BRACKENFOOT** – pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

 **ROWANBERRY** – cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW**

 **CEDARPELT** – very dark gray tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 **TIMBERFUR** – graying brown tom with sleek fur

Apprentices: **SHADEPAW** – dark brown tom

 **MARIGOLDPAW** –tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: **GREENFLOWER** – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (mother to Reedkit, pale gray tabby tom and Loudkit, dark brown tom)

Elders: **REDTHISTLE** – dark ginger she-cat (retired medicine cat)

 **CROWTAIL** – long-legged, black tabby she-cat

WINDCLAN

Leader: **OAKSTAR** – cream colored tom with brown ears

Deputy: **LEAFSTORM** – brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Medicine cat: **FAWNFUR** – pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

 **APPRENTICE, MOONPAW**

Warriors: **SNOWFOOT** – pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 **BREEZEFUR** – black-and-white tom

 **WHITEFUR** – white she-cat with green eyes

 **DAWNLEAF** – cream furred she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, BRIGHTPAW**

 **STONEWING** – white-and-gray tom

 **SMOKETUFT** – gray tom

 **OATFUR** – pale brown tabby tom

 **CROWFLIGHT** – dark gray-and-black striped tom

 **FOXCLAW** – reddish-brown tabby tom

 **HONEYTAIL** – pale cream she-cat with golden yellow eyes

Apprentices: **MOONPAW** – white she-cat with blue eyes and gray ears

 **BRIGHTPAW** – black-and-white she-cat

Queens: **HEATHERHEART** – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes (mother to Harekit, a brown-and-white she-cat, Pinekit, a brown tom, and Emberkit, gray tom with two dark paws)

Elders: **RABBITFUR** – white she-cat with gray ears and tail

RIVERCLAN

Leader: **RAINSTAR** – small gray she-cat

Deputy: **MISTCLOUD** – light gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cats: **LILYTAIL** – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

Warriors: **STORMFALL** – large gray tom

 **PETALFUR** – gray-and-white she-cat

 **JAYWING** – gray tom

 **GOOSEFEATHER** – speckled gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, MINTPAW**

 **MAPLENOSE** – ginger tom with dark amber eyes

 **SHIMMERFUR** – silver she-cat

 **ICEWING** – white she-cat with pale blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, MISTPAW**

 **RAINCLOUD** – gray-and-silver tom

 **TROUTFUR** – sleek, gray she-cat with silver tinged muzzle

Apprentices: **MISTPAW** – gray she-cat with green eyes

 **MINTPAW** – light gray tabby tom

Queens: **MOSSFERN** – tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

Elders: **PEARNOSE** – dark brown tabby she-cat


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been six moons since Jayfeather gave Snowstorm and herself the prophecy about Silverkit. Now she was one her way over to the nursery to let Nightfrost know she would hold an apprentice ceremony at sun high. Just before she could enter, a black-and-gray tom came through the tunnel and headed straight for her.

"Rosestar!" the cat yowled.

"Yes Smokecloud?" she replied to her deputy.

"There was a fox on our territory but myself, Owlfeather, and Deerpelt drove it into ShadowClan territory." Smokecloud mewed proudly.

"Good. Let all the warriors and apprentices know about it." Rosestar mewed. "I need to talk to Nightfrost about some new apprentices."

"Did you decide on their mentors?" he asked. Rosestar simply nodded and ducked into the nursery.

"Good morning, Rosestar." A pale silver queen mewed then gave her three kits a loving lick.

"Good morning Echomist. Is Nightfrost awake?" Rosestar mewed.

"Of course I am awake Rosestar." Nightfrost, a black she-cat, mewed. "What can I do for you?"

"I just came to tell you that the apprentice ceremony will be at sun high." She purred.

"Oh good, they are way too big to be in here with my kits." Echomist joked. Rosestar nodded to the queens then exited the nursery to catch up with Smokecloud about patrols.

"Silverkit, Sunkit. It's time to wake up dears." Nightfrost mewed softly. Silverkit yawned quietly and stretched. Silverkit noticed that her sister was still asleep and got into her best hunters crouch then pounced.

"Hey!" Sunkit yelped. "I was about to catch a mouse Silverkit!"

"Well I did catch a mouse!" she purred.

"Will you two behave or do you not want to become apprentices today? I can let Rosestar know you aren't ready." Nightfrost meowed sternly.

"We're going to be apprenticed today?" Sunkit asked as she bounced to her paws. "Now?"

"No, not now. At sun high, so don't get into trouble before that." Nightfrost mewed. "Now, go play outside for a bit and give Echosong some peace."

The kits nodded and ran outside.

"I'm going to check out the apprentice's den to find the best sleeping spots." Sunkit mewed as she bounced towards the apprentice's den. Silverkit shook her head at her sister, she was always over excited about everything.

"Hey Silverkit." A warm mew came that made Silverkit jump. She turned towards the voice to see a gray tom. It was Ashpaw, her best friend. He was only a half-moon older than her but she had always felt close to him.

"Hey Ashpaw! Did you hear the news?" Silverkit mewed. Ashpaw gave her a confused look meaning he had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sunkit and I are going to be apprenticed today." She mewed excitedly.

"Well let's go get something from the fresh-kill pile before the ceremony." He meowed. She nodded then they walked to the fresh-kill pile.

"It seems low this morning." Silverkit meowed.

"That's because the hunting patrols are just heading out." Ashpaw replied then picked up a vole. "Let's share." They padded the side of clearing and ate together just as they did when he was a kit with her. . .

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Rosestar yowled.

As the cats in the clearing turned their attention to Rosestar and began to gather together, Silverkit could feel her sister next to her bouncing in excitement while herself felt a shiver in her pelt.

"You'll be fine. I'll be right here the whole time." Ashpaw whispered in her ear. Silverkit's pelt relaxed to his comforting words.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Rosestar began, "this is a good day for us, because it's time to make two new apprentices. Sunkit, come here, please."

Instantly, Sunkit bounced into the center of the circle, her tail standing straight up and her fur bristling with excitement. She gazed confidently at her leader.

"From this day forward until she earns her warrior name," Rosestar meowed, touching Sunkit on her shoulder with the tip of her tail, "this apprentice will be known as Sunpaw. Lionclaw, you are ready for your first apprentice. You had an excellent mentor in Smokecloud. I trust that you will share with her what Smokecloud as taught you and your own warrior experiences."

Sunpaw dashed across the circle to Lionclaw, bouncing with happiness, and the golden tom bent his head to touch nose with her.

"Sunpaw! Sunpaw!" the Clan began to yowl.

Sunpaw gave a pleased little hop as her Clanmates chanted her new name, her eyes shining as she stood next to her mentor.

Silverkit joined in the cheering, pleased to see how happy her sister look.

As the yowling died away, Rosestar beckoned to Silverkit with her tail. "Your turn," she meowed.

Her legs felt wobbly but she wasn't going to show the rest of her Clan. She calming walked into the center of the circle and looked up to Rosestar.

"From this day forward until she earns her warrior name, this apprentice will be known as Silverpaw." Rosestar announced. "Brightsky, you will be her mentor. You were a brilliant mentor to both Deerpelt and Sagenose. You are loyal, determined, and brave, and I know that you will do your best to pass on these qualities to your apprentice."

Silverpaw padded over to mentor and touched noses. She felt happy and scared at the same time.

"Silverpaw! Silverpaw!" she heard Ashpaw yowl. Then the rest of the Clan joined in.

At last the chanting died away and the crowd began to disperse, heading towards their dens or the fresh-kill pile.

Brightsky faced Silverpaw, "It's a big responsibility, being an apprentice." She mewed, "You must pay close attention to everything you're taught, because one day your Clan may rely on your fighting or hunting skills."

Silverpaw nodded, taking in every word her mentor said. She then saw Sunpaw following Lionclaw through the tunnel exit.

"Are we going with them?" Silverpaw asked.

"Not right now. Lesson one, you will not be able to be with your sister all the time." Brightsky mewed, "Today you're going to make Leafstorm more comfortable by getting rid of her ticks and getting new bedding. You can ask Ashpaw to help you with the bedding if you lick."

Brightsky waved her tail in the direction of the medicine cat's den. "Go and ask Snowstorm for some mouse bile. She'll tell you how to use it.

"Mouse bile!" Silverpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Yuck!"

"Tomorrow, we will tour the territory I promise." Her mentor mewed.

Silverpaw nodded her head then headed towards the medicine den.

To Be Continued . . .

Please write a review.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Silverpaw woke up from the first light of dawn peering into her den. She blinked a few times as she looked around seeing her sister, Ashpaw, and his sister, Amberpaw still all asleep. She quietly stretched then exited the den, bumping into another cat.

"Oh, Silverpaw! I'm sorry." The cat meowed, "I was just coming to wake you up."

"It's okay Brightsky. What are we doing today?" Silverpaw mewed.

"I am going to take you on a tour of the territory." Brightsky responded. "We are going to wait a few moments before heading out though so that we don't bother the morning patrol."

Silverpaw nodded, then saw Owlfeather, Songbird, Mousetail, and Smokecloud exit the warrior's den. With Smokecloud in the lead, they all went through the tunnel to exit camp.

"And there they go." Brightsky mewed. "You can go grab something from the fresh-kill pile then we'll head out."

Silverpaw nodded and headed to the fresh-kill pile. She looked around for moment then decided on a pigeon. She picked up her meal then lay done not far from the apprentice's den in the sun to warm her fur. She had just finished her meal when she saw Brightsky wave her tail beckoning Silverpaw to join her. SIlverpaw bounded over to her mentor and then followed her out the camp.

"By time you are made a warrior Silverpaw, you'll need to know every pawstep of our territory." Brightsky told her. "Every tree, rock, stream . . ."

Silverpaw blinked. _All of it? Surely no cat could ever know_ all _of it?_

"This way," Brightsky meowed briskly. "We'll start by heading towards the ShadowClan Bourder."

"Will we meet ShadowClan cats?" Silverpaw asked. "What happens if we do?"

"Nothing happens," Brightsky replied." They stay on their side of the border and we stay on ours."

Silverpaw simply nodded and walked along side of her mentor. Before they had taken many paw steps they came to a spot where a wide path led away into the forest, covered only with short grass and small creeping plants. Longer grass and ferns bordered it on either side.

"Where does that go?" Silverpaw asked, angling his ears toward the path. "And why doesn't anything grow there?"

"Excellent question," Brightsky responded. "That path was made by Twolegs many, many seasons ago. The same Twolegs who cut out the stone to make the hollow where we camp. It leads to the old Twoleg den, where Snowstorm grow her herbs. But we won't be going that way today."

The two cats continued on until they reached the edge of the trees. Then they pushed through a thick barrier of holly bushes. Silverpaw emerged onto a stretched of short, soft grass. Beyond it was a strip of pebbles and sandy soil, and beyond that . . .

"Wow!" Silverpaw gasped. "Is that the lake? There's no end to it."

"Oh, yes there is." Brightsky assured her. "Some cats have traveled all the way around. Look over there," she continued, pointing with her tail. "Can you see those trees and bushes? That's RiverClan territory."

Silverpaw narrowed her eyes and could just make out the trees her mentor was talking about.

"Let's move on." Brightsky meowed.

Silverpaw followed her mentor as they padded along the lakeshore. Soon they came to a stream, which emerged from the forest and flowed into the lake.

"This is the ShadowClan border." Brightsky announced.

Silverpaw wrinkled her nose at the strong, unfamiliar reek that came from the opposite side of the stream.

"Yuck! What is that?" she asked.

"That's the scent of ShadowClan." Brightsky laughed. "We probably smell just as bad to them."

Silverpaw shook her head in disbelief.

"You know that all the Clans scent-mark their boundaries," Brightsky explained as they followed the stream. "Of course, we all know where the borders are, but marking them reminds every cat that they aren't supposed to enter another Clan's territory without permission."

After they traveled some distance into the forest, the stream veered sharply away, but the line of ShadowClan and ThunderClan scent markers continued in the same direction across the ground.

"Now I am going to show you something completely different." Brightsky promised. She beckoned her apprentice into a hazel thicket, signaling with her tail for Silverpaw to keep quiet. "What do you think of that?"

Silverpaw gazed out into a clearing dotted with weird structures: they looked like little dens made of strange green pelts. Tasting the air, she realized they were right on the border between the two Clans. As wells as the scent markings, he managed to pick up another scent he had never encountered before.

"Is this some sort of Twoleg stuff?" she asked. "I've never seen a Twoleg, but Nightfrost says they come into the forest sometimes."

"Exactly right," Brightsky purred, giving Silverpaw a light flick over her ear with her tail. Silverpaw felt his chest swell with pride. "In greenleaf, Twolegs come and live here in these little dens."

"Why do they do that?" Silverpaw asked.

"StarClan knows." Brightsky shrugged. "Let's be on our way."

Silverpaw's legs were beginning to get tired as her mentor turned away from the border and plunged deeper into woodland. They seemed to walk for seasons, crossing leafy glades, skirting bramble thickets, and leaping across small streams. Her belly started to feel hollow, it had been a long time since she had eaten that pigeon back at camp.

Eventually, she began to hear the sound of flowing water up ahead, as if they were coming to a wider stream. Before it came into sight, Brightsky signaled for them to halt. "What can you smell?" she asked.

Silverpaw open her jaw and drew in air over her scent glands. She concentrated hard, trying to separate all the different scents that seemed to be attacking her.

"There are two scents close together," she began. "And they're really strong. ThunderClan and another Clan."

"That's right," Brightsky meowed. "Do you know which Clan?"

"You told me RiverClan is way over on the other side of the lake. So this one must be WindClan."

"Excellent!" Brightsky purred. "Let's go and see the border."

She led the way to the bank of another stream, this time running at the bottom of a deep cleft covered in lush vegetation. "Over there is WindClan territory," she mewed with a wave of her tail.

Beyond the stream the trees quickly gave way to a steep hill covered in short, tough grass, the slope rearing up like the arched back of a cat.

"WindClan cats live there?" Silverpaw asked.

Brightsky nodded. "Yes, on the moor."

"It looks so bare." Silverpaw murmured with a shiver. "They must have their camp somewhere in these woods, right?"

"Wrong," her mentor responded. "They camp in a hollow on the moor, surrounded by gorse bushes. It wouldn't do for ThunderClan, but they seem to like it."

"I'd hate to be out there without any trees." Silverpaw mewed.

"Come along, I'll teach you some basic hunting techniques on our way back to camp." Brightsky meowed. "Just remember, if you catch something, you can't eat it. Everything goes back to the fresh-kill pile. The Clan must be fed first."

Silverpaw nodded and followed her mentor as they headed away from the stream. Not long after the cats reached the edge of a clearing where a huge oak tree stood, its roots writhing up above the surface of the ground. Think clumps of fern grew around it.

"This is a good place for prey," Brightsky mewed, halting. "What can you smell?"

Silverpaw closed her eyes, feeling overwhelmed by all the different scents flooding over her, and the different sounds she could hear in the undergrowth and the branches above her head.

Finally, she managed to home in on a scent he recognized: a mouse. She could hear a tiny scratching nose in the undergrowth, coming from the right direction. Opening her eyes, she spotted movement in the grass stems.

She pointed with her tail, "There's a mouse over there."

"Okay, you can try catching it," Brightsky meowed, her gaze on Silverpaw. "This is the hunter's crouch." She demonstrated, pressing herself close to the ground with her muscles bunched, ready to move forward.

Silverpaw did her best to copy her.

"Perfect," Brightsky went on. "Now, remember to keep low, and set your paws down really lightly. Watch your tail, if you let it wave around, your prey will know where you are."

Silverpaw nodded,then began to creep forward, her eyes gleaming with excitement. She kept her paws tucked in close to her body and her tail wrapped along her side. She paused, scenting the air one last time then leaped forward, disappearing into the thickest part of the undergrowth.

A heartbeat later, she reappeared, the leap body of a mouse dangling from her jaws with her head raised proudly.

"Wow!" Brightsky exclaimed as Silverpaw dropped her prey at her paws. "I've never heard of an apprentice catching something on her very first try."

"Really? It seemed so easy." Silverpaw meowed.

"Yes, really. Even your father, Rowanfoot, missed prey. Don't tell him I told you, but when he was a young apprentice like yourself, he missed more prey than he caught." Brightsky purred. "Come on, let's head back to camp."

Silverpaw picked up her mouse and followed her mentor thinking over what she just said.

They were just outside the clearing by the hollow when Silverpaw stop and flicked her ears. She suddenly dropped her prey and darted off into the bushes, and Brightsky looked back at her apprentice. She emerged a moment later, carrying a plump squirrel in her jaws.

"Silverpaw, that was amazing!" Brightsky's eyes were sparkling with delight. "You're going to be a great hunter."

Silverpaw purred with praise. Brightsky picked up her mouse and they bounded into camp. As they dropped they prey on the fresh-kill pile a blue-gray tom walked up to them.

"Looks like you had a successful hunting trip." The tom meowed.

"These two are actually your daughter's catches, Rowanfoot." Brightsky mewed.

Rowanfoot gave his daughter a prideful lick between her ears. "You are going to be an exceptional warrior when the time comes." He mewed than padded off.

"You are free to relax the rest of the day. There will be a gathering tomorrow night, I'll speak to Rosestar about you attending." Brightsky mewed.

"That is an excellent idea." Rosestar interjected.

"Rosestar, good afternoon. How long have you been there?" Brightsky blinked.

"Since I overheard that Silverpaw caught two pieces of prey on her first day out of camp." Rosestar purred. "I have decided that all the apprentices and their mentors will attend tomorrow's gathering. Brightsky will you gather the other mentors and Smokecloud and meet me in my den?"

"Yes Rosestar." Brightsky mewed and both the she-cats left Silverpaw alone.

 _I am going to my first gathering ever._

To be continued.

Please Review.

I'd like at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter. I would like to know if I should continue this fanfiction or quit now. Please don't tell me to quit haha.


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: I had a couple reviews and I thank you for that. I did have one review that I wanted to address. The reviewer mentioned that they thought this fanfiction was predictable. Well, all I wanted to say was it is not as predictable as you think. :)**

Chapter 3

 _The sun had set,and_ the outlines of the forest rees above the stone hollow had begun to fade into the twilight. Silverpaw sat outside the apprentice's den, giving herself a thorough grooming.

 _This is a special night. I have to look my best._ __

She and Sunpaw have been only apprentices for about three moons, but Ashpaw and Amberpaw have been for almost a half-moon. Silverpaw felt pride in herself the last three moons, yesterday she went on the tour of territory and had caught prey not once but twice on her first try. Then this morning went out on her first border patrol with Smokecloud, Brightsky, Lightningtail, and Ashpaw. Smokecloud was impressed how she remembered the borders so well even though she had just done the tour the day before.

But Silverpaw had to admit that even though she was doing great, Sunpaw was not doing as well as her. It took her a few tries before she caught her first prey and almost crossed the WindClan's border.

 _But just because she's not doing as well as me doesn't mean that she's awful._ Silverpaw told herself. At that moment, Amberpaw, Ashpaw, and Silverpaw appeared out of the apprentice's den. "Are you ready?" Ashpaw asked.

"Rosestar is gathering the Clan by the thorn tunnel." Amberpaw meowed.

Silverpaw sprang to her paws. Anticipation tingled through her from ears to tail-tip. "This is going to be grat!" she mewed. "Our first full-moon Gathering!"

"And we get to be introduced to the other clans," Sunpaw added as she and the other apprentice's scampered across the clearing,. "I can't wait!"

Joining the crowd of cats who clustered around the tunnel entrance, Silverpaw wondered what the other Clans would be like. Apart from the smells from the border, she'd only heard stories from the nursery.

At last Rosestar raised her tail to lead the cats who had been chosen to go to the Gathering. As Silverpaw padded through the tunnel near the back of the group, her excitement began to ebb.

Silverpaw felt like they had been walking forever when they finally crossed the fallen tree into the Gathering. She was afraid that she or her den mates were going to slip but they all crossed over safely. They followed the ThunderClan warriors as they pushed their way through a thick line of bushes at the top of a slope that led up from the beach.

On the other side of the bushes Silverpaw found herself at the edge of a wide circle of grass. A huge oak tree stood in the center, its roots as thick as a cat's body. All around it cats were milling around; some were talking together in clusters, while others found comfortable spots and settled down facing the oak tree.

"It looks like all the other Clans are already here." Ashpaw mewed.

"I've never seeb so many cats!" Sunpaw murmured.

The other apprentices nodded in agreement.

"Well, what do you think?" Brightsky asked; she had walked up unnocticed while Silverpaw was looking around.

"It's amazing!" Silverpaw breathed out.

"It sure is," Lightningtail, Ashpaw's mentor who walked up with Brightsky, agreed. "Especially for the first time." Silverpaw caught the sparkled in their eyes when they looked at each other then turned away focusing back on the apprentices.

"Look," Brightsky meowed, pointing with her tail. "That's Ravenstar, the ShadowClan leader, climbing into the Great Oak."

Silverpaw blinked as she looked up at the powerful black tom who settled himself in the fork between the two branches and gazed around commandingly. _He looks like a cat I wouldn't want to cross._

"On the branch above him is WindClan's leader, Oakstar." Brightsky went on. "And here comes RiverClan's leader, Rainstar."

Silverpaw saw a small gray she-cat leap gracefully into the tree; several leaves fluttered down as she found a spot on a lower branch. She noticed that Rosestar too was heading for the tree.

"The deputies sit on the roots," Rainflower, joining the conversation along with Lionclaw, meowed. "The brown tom with white paws is WindClan's deputy, Leafstorm, and the gray tom next to him is Mistcloud from RiverClan."

"The dark brown tom joining them is Lakestorm, ShadowClan's deputy." Lionclaw meowed. Silverpaw watched as Smokecloud headed to the Great Oak as well.

"We can introduce you to a few cats, if you like," Brightsky offered.

Silverpaw thought about accepting when Sunpaw's ear twitched. "I think we'll be okay, thanks." She mewed.

"Okay." Brightsky dipped her head. "See you later." She and Lightningtail padded off and sat besides a cream colored she-cat and a gray tom.

The four apprentices sat there for a few moments before hearing, "Hey! Over here!" Silverpaw looked around then saw a small black-and-white she-cat waving her tail. She and the other apprentices walked over. Silverpaw picked up the familiar scents of WindClan and ShadowClan borders.

"Hi, I'm Brightpaw!" the black-and-white she-cat announced. "My sister is Moonpaw but she's with the medicine cats. We're from WindClan."

"Hello, I'm Marigoldpaw and this is my brother Shadepaw." The tortoiseshell she-cat next to Brightpaw mewed. "We're from ShadowClan"

The apprentice she said was her brother nodded in greeting. Shadepaw was a dark brown tom which made Silverpaw think the two apprentices were related to the Shadowclan deputy.

"And I'm Mintpaw and this is my sister Mistpaw." The gray tabby tom said motioning his ears toward the gray she-cat that nodded in greeting.

"Is this your first Gathering?" Brightpaw asked. "It's my second – I've been an apprentice for three moons."

"Yes, it's all our firsts," Ashpaw responded for the group. "I'm Ashpaw and this is my sister Amberpaw."

"And I'm Silverpaw." She mewed. "This is my sister Sunpaw."

"We're from ThunderClan." Sunpaw and Amberpaw mewed at the same time.

Before the cats could continue talking, a cat's voiced rang across the clearing. "Cats of all Clans!" It was Ravenstar, standing tall and proud on his branch. "Welcome to the Gathering. Rainstar would you like to begin?"

The gray she-cat dipped her head as she rose to her paws. "RiverClan is doing well." She began. "The lake has been full of fish and two new apprentices, Mistpaw and Mintpaw begun their training with Goosefeather and Icewing as their mentors."

Some of the crowd chanted their names and then Rainstar sat once again as Oakstar stood.

"Hunting has been good on the moor," Oakstar announced. "We've had scents of rogues in our territory but none have taken prey and we believe they are just passing through. Also, StarClan has granted WindClan a litter of three kits to Heatherheart. Ravenstar would you like to speak now?"

He nodded and began, "Prey is running well in ShadowClan and we too have been blessed with a litter born to Greenflower. The Twolegs have left the greenleaf Twolegplace on our territory for the time being but we know they will return next greenleaf." Ravenstar then sat back down dipping his head to Rosestar.

"The prey is running well in ThunderClan as well," the dark cream she-cat meowed. "And this past moon there are four new apprentices here with us at the gathering: Ashpaw, Amberpaw, Sunpaw, and Silverpaw have begun their training with their mentors, Lightningtail, Rainflower, Lionclaw, and Brightsky."

Silverpaw was aware of ever cat turning to look at her and her den mates. Some of them yowled out their name. Utterly embarrassed, she leaned against Ashpaw for comfort.

"The Gathering is over until the next full moon." Ravenstar yowled jumping from the Great Oak leading ShadowClan out. The other leaders soon followed suit.

"It's time to return to camp." Silverpaw heard her mentor mew from across the way. She nodded to the other apprentices and met up with her mentor; her den mates doing the same.

"Well, what did you think?" Brightsky asked as they entered camp.

"It was scary and amazing at the same time." Silverpaw mewed.

"Yes it can be. It won't so scary the next time or when you are made a warrior." Brightsky purred. "Now get some sleep we'll do some battle training tomorrow."

Silverpaw nodded and headed towards her nest. She saw the apprentices already in there fast asleep. She curled up into her nest next to Ashpaw's and fell fast asleep as well.

To Be Continued . . .

Please review.

I would appreciate 2 reviews before the next chapter is posted.

Please and Thank You.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" _Silverpaw, it's time for training."_ Brightsky meowed into the apprentices' den. Silverpaw rose her head slowly and a small yawn escaped her jaws. She looked around to find that she was the only one in the den.

"Silverpaw, let's go." Brightsky meowed more sternly. Silverpaw rose to her paws and slowly exited her den, the sun blinded her for a moment once she was in the clearing. After blinking a few times, she noticed that the camp seemed rather empty. She could see Songbird and Deerpelt talking just outside the warriors' den and Snowstorm padding in and out her den.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"Not everyone was allowed to sleep in Silverpaw." Bightsky replied. "Besides, its sunhigh so there are patrols out. Now, come along, let's head to the training hollow for your battle training."

Silverpaw nodded. She followed Brightsky as she brushed through the thorn tunnel and padded into the forest. Her mentor led her to a hollow with soft grass blanketing the ground. Brightsky dove into the hollow and turned to face Silverpaw.

"We'll start with some basic moves." Brightsky meowed. "An important move to learn is how to swipe your claws across a cat's side or muzzle as you charge them. Experienced warriors and apprentices are good at picking up a cat's next move, so they'll try and side-step you. It's best to have this move handy. Watch me." Brightsky faced a tree towards the edge of the hollow and began sprinting. Just before she reached the other side she held out a paw and lashed her unsheathed claws at the tree leaving claw marks. She halted easily and turned to face Silverpaw, "Now you try. Try it on me but keep your claws sheathed."

Silverpaw nodded and bounded towards her mentor. She made sure to run her toes and keep her tail still as she swiped her forepaw. It made contact with Brightsky's side and she dragged it along her fur.

"Well done!" Brightsky praised. Silverpaw let out a sigh of relief, she had actually done it! "Do you want to keep practicing it?" she asked. Silverpaw nodded, she didn't want that time to have just been luck.

She charged at her again, adrenaline coursing through her muscles. As she neared her mentor, she readied herself to wipe out her paw. Brightsky sidestepped and leaped over her paw as Silverpaw smacked the air with her paw. Confused, she skidded on the grass to face her mentor. With this open opportunity Brightsky bucked her in the side with her hind legs. Silverpaw staggered and rolled on the grassy hollow. She regained her footing and faced her mentor.

"Know that any cat can counterattack you," Brightsky told her.

Silverpaw nodded in understanding, "Yes, Brightsky."

"Now let's move onto another battle move," her mentor huffed. "This next one is a leap and hold move. It's more effectively used by apprentices since they are smaller than warriors," she went on. "You have to spring onto the enemy warrior's back and grip onto them with unsheathed claws. Once you're on them, your opponent cannot reach you with tooth or claw. But be careful if the cat decides to and roll over, you can easily be squashed by the weight!"

Brightsky demonstrated by leaping onto a pretend cat and raking her claws along the grass. Clumps of grass billowed as her paws through the grass. After a few heartbeats she leapt away and gracefully landed on her paws. "Your turn," she nodded to her to begin.

Silverpaw darted toward her and leapt at her back. The white-and-ginger warrior easily sidestepped her and she awkwardly landed on the grass.

"You must be quicker than that, no enemy warrior is going to wait for you to hurt them before they attack you." Brightsky meowed.

She tried again, this time making a swift leap onto the warrior's back. She gripped her paws into her fur as if to rake at her back. Before she had time to leap off Brightsky had her squashed between her back and the grassy ground.

"Oof!" Silverpaw grunted as her weight knocked the air out of her. Brightsky let her up and she shook her pelt as she flicked her tail in signal her to try again.

The rest of the day, Brightsky taught her battle moves, some of which she got the hang of right away while others took a bit of practice. It was exhausting, but satisfaction always raised her spirits whenever she got a move correct. At the end of the day, Brightsky waved her tail for her to stop.

"I think that's enough for today," she meowed, still panting from the pretend fight they just had. Dusk was already falling over the forest, sending long shadows across the leaf strewn ground. "You did well, I'm proud," Brightsky praised. Silverpaw's ear perked up and a soft purred rumbled in the back of her throat. "Let's head back to camp."

Silverpaw nodded and followed her mentor out of the hollow stopping a few paw steps outside. Brightsky turned backed and gave her apprentice a confused look. Silverpaw opened her jaws and drew in the smells around. She could smell the usual smells of the forest but there was another smell mixing in that she didn't know. She stood where she was, smelling the air for a few heartbeats until she understood the smell.

"There was a cat here not to long along," Silverpaw alarmed. "And it doesn't have any Clan scent."

Brightsky's eyes went wide and she decided to smell the air as well. "You're right, Silverpaw." She meowed. "let's find the dusk patrol. Neither of us is capable of fighting after our training session."

Silverpaw nodded and followed Brightsky, who seemed to know where the patrol was. The sun had set a little more as the two cats neared the WindClan border when Ashpaw appeared.

"Ashpaw!" Silverpaw mewed. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on the dusk patrol with Lightningtail." He mewed. "Why are you out here?"

Before Silverpaw could reply, Lightningtail and the rest of the dusk patrol, which consisted of Rowanfoot, Cloudspots and Deerfur, appeared.

"What is going on here?" the black tom asked.

"Lightningtail, Silverpaw and I scented a cat that didn't have a Clan scent by the training hollow." Brightsky mewed. "It was very fresh and I didn't want to lead to the hollow so I decided that we should find you well your patrol."

"Lightningtail, you and Ashpaw escort them back to camp." Rowanfoot meowed sternly. "Tell Smokecloud and Rosestar what you just told us. We're going to see if we can find it and chase it off our territory. This might be the same rogues that Oakstar said was in his territory."

Lightningtail nodded and flicked his tail for the other cats to follow.

While the cats walked back to camp, Silverpaw would noticed every few paw steps Brightsky's and Lightningtail's tails would wrap around each other for a moment then they would separate. Silverpaw looked over to Ashpaw to see if he noticed but he seemed focused on something else.

"Are you okay?" she asked him which startled him.

"Yeah I'm okay." He told her. "Just thinking."

"About?" she mewed.

"About that cat that was at the training hollow," He confessed. "What if it attacked you?"

Silverpaw instantly understood cause she felt the same way, and she pressed her fur into his calming them both. They walked liked this until they reached the tunnel entrance and then pulled apart. The four cats entered camp then Brightsky and Lightningtail turned to face the two apprentices.

"We're going to talk to Smokecloud and Rosestar about this rogue." Brightsky mewed. "You two go ahead and get something from the fresh-kill pile. You've had a long day."

The apprentices nodded their heads and the cats separated. Silverpaw was looking at the fresh-kill pile deciding on what to grab.

"Hey, there's a nice vole here, do you want to share?" Ashpaw asked. Silverpaw nodded and Ashpaw picked up the prey and lead them to a grassy spot to eat. They both laid down next to one another and shared their meal in silence, both concerned about what if the rogue attacked the other.

To Be Continued. . .

Please Review.

With this being chapter 4, I would really appreciate 4 reviews.

Please and Thank You.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wanted to just say thank you to my first follower on this story, Pebbleheart. Honestly I thought I wasn't doing a great job but all your reviews on my chapters keep me writing. So thank you. :-)**

Chapter 5:

 _The forest seemed very dark and cold_ as Silverpaw wondered through. She was supposed to be hunting for the Clan but every time she was about to pounce on a piece of prey and something would make a noise, scaring it away. She was ready to give up when Ashpaw appeared, bleeding from his throat.

"Ashpaw!" she cried out. He stumbled forward before falling at her paws.

"Silverpaw, run." He choked out. She was about to turn and run and she saw a cat with red eyes staring at her from the forest. Before she could move, the cat pounced, ripping there claws into her fur.

"Silverpaw, Silverpaw!" she heard as she jolted awake. She looked around at her surroundings, realizing that she was in her den still.

"Same dream?" a soft mew came from the darkness.

"Yes, Sunpaw." Silverpaw mewed. "Same dream." She had been having this dream about a strange cat with red eyes first killing her friend Ashmist, then Ashpaw, and herself for many moons. After scenting the rogue, no cat had found signs of it, but at all the gatherings one by one each Clan would report weird sightings of rogues they thought were just passing through. Silverpaw doesn't know why she dreams of this cat with red eyes after all no one has seen the rogue but she continues to dream about it.

The dreams went away for awhile after Ashmist noticed his friend waking up whimpering. He would sleep with his fur touching hers but since he left for the warrior's den she has had this dream every night.

"Come on, Silverpaw." Sunpaw mewed at her. "Try and get some sleep. Our warrior ceremony is tomorrow at dusk and Echomist's kits are being made apprentices in the morning."

Silverpaw simply nodded. Soon both sisters were sound asleep once again.

Silverpaw was woken up by her mentor Brightsky, telling her that both herself and Sunpaw would be on the dawn patrol. Both sisters were currently waiting for their mentors and the other warriors so that they could begin. Soon, Brightsky and Lionclaw appeared before them signaling with their tails it was time to head out. Silverpaw looked around wondering who else was on the dawn patrol when she saw Smokecloud, Nightfrost, and Runningheart waiting by the exit tunnel.

Smokecloud decided the dawn patrol would check out the ShadowClan border first since it has been quiet for nearly a moon. They followed up the river until the clearing appeared, Smokecloud signaled with his tail to stop for a moment.

"We have never gone this long without ShadowClan causing a problem." Smokecloud meowed sternly. "Everyone keep your eyes and ears sharp." All the cats nodded in understanding. It seems like they waited there forever when Smokecloud signaled it was time to move on. Just before Silverpaw started following she noticed a gray tabby tom chasing after a squirrel on the ShadowClan side heading straight towards ThunderClan territory. The tom was a few fox lengths into ThunderClan territory before Silverpaw pounced, landing on the tom rolling him to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing?" the tom growled. "I was chasing a squirrel."

"Nice job Silverpaw." She heard Smokecloud meow from behind her. "It's a good thing she tackled you. You chased that squirrel right into ThunderClan territory. What's your name?"

"Reedpaw." The tom murmured realizing his mistake. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to cross the border. This is my first time hunting and I guess I got distracted."

"Reedpaw! Reedpaw there you are." A brown tom appeared on the border. Reedpaw raced back to his mentor.

"Nutwhisker, next time make sure ShadowClan keeps on eye on their apprentices." Smokecloud growled. Both parties of cats turned away from the bored. "Let's head back to camp."

The dawn patrol just entered the camp when they heard Rosestar yowl from highledge to commence a Clan meeting. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a meeting."

Silverpaw broke away from the dawn patrol to sit at the back of all the cats, her dream still lingering at the back of her mind.

"Three kits have reached their sixth moon and it is time they become apprentices." Rosestar meowed. Silverpaw listened in and out as Rosestar made Volekit, Beetlekit, and Petalkit in apprentices. She would hear her clanmates cheer their names as they earned the name 'paw'. She heard Cloudspots become the mentor to Volepaw, Smokecloud to Beetlepaw, and Nightfrost to Petalpaw. She was the ;ast one sitting in the clearing when a cat sat beside her.

"Hey Silverpaw, you alright?" the cat asked. She could tell it was Ashmist but his scent and tone of voice.

"I've been having the dream again." She confessed.

"For how long?" he mewed.

"Since you left the apprentice's den."

"Well, I know it won't fix it but starting tomorrow night you'll be in the warriors den with me." He mewed. "I have to go on a hunting patrol but I'll be back in time for the ceremony at dusk." Silverpaw nodded then felt his warm, comforting fur leave her side. She decided to grab something from the fresh-kill pile and take a nap.

Silverpaw was woken up to a paw in her side. "Hey wake up. Our warrior ceremony is starting." She hear Sunpaw mew before running off. Silverpaw slowly got to her paws and followed her sister.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath highledge for a Clan meeting." Rosestar yowled for the second time that day. Slowly at the cats began to gather in the clearing.

"It is time for two apprentices to receive their warrior names. Sunpaw, Silverpaw please come forward." She mewed. Silverpaw and her sister stepped into the clearing just below Highledge. "Lionclaw, do you believe that Sunpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"She has learned everything that I could teach her." Lionclaw mewed. Rosestar nodded.

"I, Rosestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Sunpaw mewed happily.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sunpaw, from this moment you will be known as Sunspirit. StarClan honors your spirit and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Sunspirit! Sunspirit!" Silverpaw and the Clan yowled. Rosestar waited for the clan to settle down before continuing.

"Brightsky, do you believe that Silverpaw is ready to become a warrior?"

"She gives her all in everything she tries. Yes, she's ready." Brightsky mewed proudly. Rosestar nodded.

"I Rosestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Silverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Silverpaw meowed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Silverpaw from this moment you will be known as Silvermoon. StarClan honors your intelligence and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Silvermoon! Silvermoon!" she heard her clanmates yowl.

"Tonight, you two will sit a silent vigil guarding the camp. May you an undisdurbed night." Rosestar meowed. Then the Clan began to disperse, Smokecloud sending out the dusk patrol while the rest of the Clan settled down. Ashmist came over to Silvermoon and gave her a quick lick on her ear.

"You'll be fine. Then tomorrow night we'll be in the same den." Ashmist promised before wondering off into the warrior's den. Silvermoon's heart fluttered at his comfort, she then looked around at camp wondering what everyone was up too when her eyes stopped on Lightningtail and Brightsky. They gave each other a lick on the top of their heads then Lightningtail headed out for the dusk patrol and Brightsky headed to the nursey. Silvermoon noticed that her mentor had gained some weight and was happy they it's because she was going to be having kits. Slowly, Silvermoon started to picture what her warrior life was going to be like and she hoped Ashmist was part of it.

To be continued. . .

Please review.

The next chapter will be up soon, but first I'm going to be posting an updated Allegiances. :-)


	8. Updated Allegiances

**A/N: These allegiances are for four moons after Silvermoon's Warrior Ceremony.**

Allegiances

THUNDERCLAN

Leader: **ROSESTAR** – dark cream she-cat

Deputy: **SMOKECLOUD** – black-and-gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, BEETLEPAW**

Medicine Cats: **SNOWSTORM** – dark gray-and-white she-cat with pale blue eyes

Warriors: (toms and she-cats without kits)

 **OWLFEATHER** – brown-and-white tom

 **DEERPELT** – brown she-cat with white spots on her back

 **ROWANFOOT** – blue-gray tom, tinged with silver around his muzzle

 **NIGHTFROST** – black she-cat with blue eyes

 **APPRENTICE, PETALPAW**

 **LIGHTNINGTAIL** – black tom with green eyes

 **MOUSETAIL** – small brown tom

 **RUNNINGHEART** – swift tabby tom

 **ECHOMIST** – longhaired, pale silver-gray she-cat with soft, glossy fur tipped with white

 **SONGBIRD** – light brown tabby she-cat with white front paws and amber eyes

 **LIONCLAW** – golden tabby tom with thick fur and long front claws

 **DAWNFUR** – cream she-cat with yellow eyes.

 **RAINFLOWER** – soft-furred, pale gray she-cat

 **SAGENOSE** – pale gray tabby tom with pale stripes

 **CLOUDSPOTS** – long-furred, black tom with a white chest, white ears, and two white front paws

 **APPRENTICE, VOLEPAW**

 **ASHMIST** – gray tom with amber eyes

 **AMBERSKY** – cream-and-gray she-cat with amber eyes

 **SUNSPIRIT** – ginger she-cat with white paws and green eyes

 **SILVERMOON** – silver she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

 **VOLEPAW** – gray tom

 **BEETLEPAW** – black tom

 **PETALPAW** – tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

 **BRIGHTSKY** – white-and-ginger she-cat with glossy fur (mother of Lightningtail's Kits: Spottedkit, a black-and-white spotted she-cat, Blackkit, a small black she-cat, and Pearlkit, a black she-cat with a distinctive white circle patch between her eyes)

 **SONGBIRD** – light brown tabby she-cat with white front paws and amber eyes (mother of Owlfeather's kits: Mosskit, small light brown tabby she-cat, Hawkkit, brown-and-white tabby tom, Acornkit, a brown tabby tom, and Breezekit, a light brown tom)

Elders: (former warriors and queens, now retired)

 **LEAFSTORM** – ginger she-cat with green eyes

SHADOWCLAN

Leader: **RAVENSTAR** – black tom with a white-tipped tail

Deputy: **LAKESTORM** – dark brown tom

Medicine cat: **AMBERFOOT** – ginger tom with one white paw and amber eyes

Warriors: **SOOTPELT** – gray tom

 **CLOUDPELT** – think-furred white tom with blue eyes

 **REEDPAW** – pale gray tabby tom

 **NUTWHISKER** – brown tom with amber eyes

 **AMBERLEAF** – dark orange she-cat with brown legs and ears

 **APPRENTICE, LOUDPAW**

 **MARIGOLDFERN** – tortoiseshell she-cat

 **BRIGHTWHISKER** – brown-and-white she-cat

 **BRACKENFOOT** – pale ginger tom with dark ginger legs

 **ROWANBERRY** – cream-and-brown she-cat with amber eyes

 **SHADETOOTH** – dark brown tabby

 **CEDARPELT** – very dark gray tom with a white underbelly and amber eyes

 **GREENFLOWER** – brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **TIMBERFUR** – graying brown tom with sleek fur

Apprentices: **REEDPAW** – pale gray tabby tom

 **LOUDPAW** – dark brown tom

Queens: **DOEFEATHER** – pale cream, fawn, and white she-cat with amber eyes (mother of Ravenstar's kits: Twilightkit, black she-cat, Duskkit, brown tabby tom, and Fawnkit, small, light brown she-cat with a white chest and paws.)

Elders: **REDTHISTLE** – dark ginger she-cat (retired medicine cat)

 **CROWTAIL** – long-legged, black tabby she-cat

WINDCLAN

Leader: **OAKSTAR** – cream colored tom with brown ears

Deputy: **LEAFSTORM** – brown tom with white paws and green eyes

Medicine cat: **FAWNFUR** – pale brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

 **APPRENTICE, MOONPAW**

Warriors: **SNOWFOOT** – pure white she-cat with blue eyes

 **BREEZEFUR** – black-and-white tom

 **WHITEFUR** – white she-cat with green eyes

 **APPRENTICE, HAREPAW**

 **BRIGHTBLAZE** – black-and-white she-cat

 **STONEWING** – white-and-gray tom

 **SMOKETUFT** – gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, EMBERPAW**

 **OATFUR** – pale brown tabby tom

 **CROWFLIGHT** – dark gray-and-black striped tom

 **FOXCLAW** – reddish-brown tabby tom

 **APPRENTICE, PINEPAW**

 **HONEYTAIL** – pale cream she-cat with golden yellow eyes

 **HEATHERHEART** – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: **MOONPAW** – white she-cat with blue eyes and gray ears

 **HAREPAW** – brown-and-white she-cat

 **PINEPAW** – brown tom

 **EMBERPAW** – gray tom with two dark paws

Queens: **DAWNLEAF** – cream furred she-cat with green eyes (mother of Leafstorm's kits: Featherkit, brown-and-white mixed furred she-cat and Jaggedkit, brown and white tom with a white spot on his chest)

Elders: **RABBITFUR** – white she-cat with gray ears and tail

RIVERCLAN

Leader: **RAINSTAR** – small gray she-cat

Deputy: **MISTCLOUD** – light gray tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cats: **LILYTAIL** – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **APPRENTICE, GRAYPAW**

Warriors: **STORMFALL** – large gray tom

 **JAYWING** – gray tom

 **APPRENTICE, SPLASHPAW**

 **GOOSEFEATHER** – speckled gray tom

 **MINTFUR** – light gray tabby tom

 **MAPLENOSE** – ginger tom with dark amber eyes

 **SHIMMERFUR** – silver she-cat

 **MISTLIGHT** – gray she-cat with green eyes

 **RAINCLOUD** – gray-and-silver tom

 **TROUTFUR** – sleek, gray she-cat with silver tinged muzzle

 **MOSSFERN** – tortoiseshell-and-gray she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: **SPLASHPAW** – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **GRAYPAW** – gray she-cat with black paws and black tipped tail

Queens: **ICEWING** – white she-cat with pale blue eyes (mother of Maplenose's kits: Flamekit, ginger she-cat with white paws and Whitekit, white tom)

 **PETALFUR** – gray-and-white she-cat (mother of Jaywing's kits: Puddlekit, a gray-and-white tom, and Rainkit, a dark gray tom)

Elders: **PEARNOSE** – dark brown tabby she-cat


	9. Chapter 6

**A/N: I apologize for the long update, I have had writer's block. I would get an idea for the next chapter but couldn't figure out how to put it into words. I will try to add new chapters often but I apologize now in case this happens again..**

Chapter 6

 _It has been four moons since Silvermoon has become a warrior_ , and it is the night of the full moon. Silvermoon is waiting in ThunderClan camp waiting for those who went to the gathering to return, Ashmist among them. She and Ashmist have become even closer these last couple moons, and they would always wait for the other's return before heading to their nest for the night.

 _"They should be back to camp soon,"_ Silvermoon thought as she looked to the sky when she heard the rustling from the camp entrance.

"Those dirty, rotten ShadowClan cats!" Silvermoon recognized Sagenose's voice as he entered the camp, "claiming that ThunderClan cats have been stealing prey? They are the ones stealing, not us."

"Sagenose, you need to calm down and go to your nest. I will discuss this with the whole clan in the morning" Rosestar mewed. Silvermoon watched as her leader went to her den and Sagenose still complaining but did as he was told. She then finally saw Ashmist and went to him.

"What happened at the gathering?" she mewed giving him a quick lick to the ear.

"The Clans are blaming one another for stealing prey, but no one can recognize a clan scent when the dead prey is found, just that it is a cat." Ashmist mewed back and returned the gesture, leading the way to the warrior's den.

"Do you think it's a rogue?" she meowed nervously.

"If it is, I'll protect you. I promise." He yawned as he curled up in his nest.

Silvermoon knew Ashmist meant well but was still concerned. She curled up next to him and drifted off to sleep, deciding she'll worry about it in the morning.

Silvermoon woke up in the middle of four unfamiliar trees with an unfamiliar cat surrounding her.

"Who are you?" she asked as she jumped to her paws, claws unsheathed.

"My name is Firestar," the ginger tabby tom meowed, "I was leader of ThunderClan many, many moons ago."

"I've heard stories about you." Silvermoon mewed as she sheathed her claws. She looked around, "Where are we?"

"Four Trees, my old home before the lake, but that does not matter. I am here to warn you." He mewed.

"What do you mean?" she mewed.

" _Silver and Ash will become one to protect the clans before the lakes runs red_." Firestar meowed.

"What does that mean?" She mewed as she saw Firestar turn away. "Firestar!"

"Silvermoon!"

Silvermoon sprang to her paws and looked around frantically, "What's going on?"

"You were shaking and murmuring in your sleep, and I couldn't wake you. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright Ashmist, just a weird dream." She mewed.

"Want to tell me about it?" he mewed as he gave her a quick lick behind the ear.

"I think I want to talk to Snowstorm about it first, okay?" she mewed. "Alright, well I have to get going, I'm on a hunting patrol and I don't want to keep Dawnfur, Cloudspots, and Volepaw waiting too long." Ashmist mewed as he exited the warriors den.

"He's in love with you and you him." Silvermoon heard her sister, Sunspirit mew. "Just become mates already." Silvermoon's fur bristled in embarrassment.

"I have to go talk to Snowstorm, see you late Sunspirit." Silvermoon almost ran out the warriors' den towards the medicine cat's. Sunspirit purred at her sister's behavior then headed towards the fresh kill pile before heading out to some hunting.

Silvermoon came to the medicine cat den to see Snowstorm organizing her herbs, "Snowstorm, can I talk to you?" Snowstorm finished organizing her herbs then turned to Silvermoon.

"Sure Silvermoon, what can I help you with?" she mewed. Silvermoon went on to her about her dream with Firestar.

"Very interesting that not only did Firestar visit you in a dream, but he also took you to the old forest. It sounds like Silver means you obviously since he came to you directly and I think Ash could mean Ashmist since you two are very close but the rest unfortunately you will have figure out and hopefully before, as Firestar says, the lake runs red."

To Be Continued

I'm sorry for the short chapter but I felt like it would be good to end it here.


End file.
